Sonic The Hedgehog Season 1: New Trouble
by TheDxkid
Summary: Sonic and his friends discover new enemies and a new war inflicts in their time. They have to defeat these fiends and save the world from chaos. I don't own the sonic characters but own the new ones. Dont forget to like or review and be positive xD. Any new characters who get used in other fanfics with no permission will get banned by the original company no exceptions.
1. Episode 1: Tails!

Episode 1: Tails!

It all started with a blue hedgehog named Sonic. Sonic is one of the fastest people in the universe, no one could ever beat him in a race but a prototype name Shadow was created by the evil Doctor Eggman. Doctor Eggman has been Sonic's nemesis for the past~ well for ever. But Sonic and Eggman decided to settle and live normal lives.

One day, the blue hedgehog was heading over to school so he can live like a normal person would on earth. Surprise~surprise, Eggman was the principle at the school. He sat in his seat waiting for the bell to ring it was the last day of school until summer holidays. The bell rang and he ran so fast out of his seat taking his backpack and catching up with his best friend Tails. Tails is a yellow fox and has been on most of Sonic's adventures.

'Sonic can you believe the school gave us students laptops!' Tails reporting to Sonic.

'Yeah, When I go home I going to play minecraft on it' Sonic said.

'Can you give me a ride Sonic'

'Of course Tails' Tails climbed on Sonic's back and Sonic ran to there home. Sonic and Tails live together in a treehouse.

The boys entered the door and threw there bags down the carpet. They quickly sat on there swinging chairs and opened their laptops. Sonic sat on the bottom and Tails sat on the top, it was kind of a bunk bed. Tails was drinking a glass of water and Sonic was just so eager to use his computer.

* * *

3 hours later…

The boys were using there laptops three hours straight so Tails decided to take a break. He stood up from his seat and bumped his glass water. The water spilt all over Sonic's laptop an it shut down.

'TAILS!' Sonic growled.

'I'm sorry Sonic, its not my fault'

'Look, Im going to go to the tech store see yah Tails'

'Wait, I just checked if all the tech stores around us where open and they are not'

'WHAT!' The hedgehog growling once again. 'I'm doomed'

'We can always go tomorrow Sonic'

'But do you remember what the I.C.T teacher said, he is going to send us our timetable for the new semester and delete the timetable' Sonic explained.

'Wait, I found a open tech store'

'Great how far is it'

Tails had trouble trying to say how far it was. '10 miles north of us'

'So what? I can run that'

'But it closes in 10 minutes'

Sonic runs through the door with his laptop running onto the highway. He drove around all the cars and on top of them.

* * *

5 minutes later…

Sonic managed to make it to the store with his wet computer. He ran through the counter and to a sleepily helpless man. 'How can I help you' The man said. Sonic put his wet laptop on the counter and look around the deserted place. The man looks a sonic's name tag on the laptop. 'Sonic, thats a nice name…' he says like he knew Sonic.

'Thanks I guess…' Sonic replied with a dry voice.

'I cant get this fixed for about 3 hours'

'3 hours!' Sonic cried in frustration.

'Don't worry, first thing in the morning you can pick it up in no time!'

'Thanks, Tim' Sonic says as he read his name tag.

Sonic dashed out of the store and back home where he found tails reading something on his computer. 'Sonic you're here'

'Hey Tails what you reading there' Sonic asked.

'We have been invited to Rouge's summer party'

'Rouge!? Party? We are going to that party!'

'I don't get why would she invite us, she called me a nerd' Tails lowly said.

'Tails this our chance to fit in and have fun with people our age besides cream will be there' Sonic trying to convince Tails.

'Okay…'

* * *

Later in a dark room…

'We have located him' The man said.

'Wait lets give him time Tim' A shady green hedgehog said. '3 days Tim, 3 days' he started to chuckle.

Next Episode: The Conspiracy


	2. Episode 2: The Conspiracy

Episode 2: The Conspiracy

Sonic and Tails where getting ready for Rouge's party. They wore cool shady warm clothes and put sunglasses on.

'Sonic' Tails said.

'Yeah buddy'

'The party doesn't start in four hours, what do you wanna do?' Tails firmly asked.

'Chilli dogs?' Sonic suggested.

'Man do you know what those things do to you?' A voice at the window said. The echidna came through the window, it was knuckles. Knuckles was a red strong echidna with a attitude, tails said, but the three of them helped each other save the world once from Doctor Eggman.

'Hey Knucks' Sonic said to him politely.

'Sonic its like you're asking for it' Knuckles said lowly and in a threatening way.

'What's the dealio' Sonic asked knuckles.

'I'm waiting until the party starts, so I decided to hangout with you two'

'Chilli dogs aren't a good idea but SNE burgers are' Tails said.

'What are 'SNE Burgers'' Sonic and Knuckles say in unison.

'The new burger restaurant that opened just near where we live' Tails explained.

'Fine, lets have some burgers' Sonic unenthusiastically cheered.

* * *

Later they've arrived at the front of the SNE burger restaurant. A purple hedgehog targeted Sonic secretly as they walked in the building. The hedgehog followed Sonic and his friends. As they entered, they came across dozens of people ordering food. The purple hedgehog gave a signal to a worker who was calling out the orders by putting one finger in the air.

'Free food for the hour!' The worker said.

'Nice, its going to be perfect getting free burgers' Knuckles cheerfully said. He couldn't stop smiling. As they took they're burgers everyone in the building took a bite to eat. Tails collapsed from eating such as everyone else.

'Whats going on?' Sonic shouts at the workers.

'It's been poisoned Sonic' Knuckles told.

The purple hedgehog that followed them started laughing and talking to a watch while Sonic collapses.

* * *

After on Sonic, Knuckles and Tails woken up tied on chairs in a dark room with rope, as of for the other people they weren't seen. The purple hedgehog stood in front of Sonic and another Red hedgehog was watching the three captives.

'Aurora, lets make him talk' The Black hedgehog said.

'Right, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. Its been a longtime my cousin' Aurora said.

'Who are you? I don't know you. What do you want?' Sonic asked with more and more questions popping into his brain.

'Lets cut to the chase. We have captured you because we need the chaos emeralds' Aurora continued. Knuckles started looking down. Knuckles held the master emerald back at his home which was a giant chaos emerald that ever existed. He vowed to watch out for it until he can hang on in his life.

'I don't know where they are okay' Sonic lied and looked at Knuckles.

'Well well, wait a minute!' Aurora walked over to Knuckles firmly.

'An echidna, WHERE are the chaos emeralds' Aurora growled.

'I don't know okay!' Knuckles lied.

'If you cant talk then you asked for it' Aurora stung Knuckles with an electric power and paralysed tails.

'This is gonna hurt' Aurora warned Sonic.

'You cant stop me' Sonic dashes out of the tied ropes and ran into to Aurora pushing him down.

'Nightfire!' Aurora called out to the other hedgehog.

Nightfire was a red flamed hedgehog. He pushed out flames out of his fingers but Sonic dashed out of the way. Sonic spin dashed into Nightfire leaving him onto the ground. Aurora stood up and tried zapping Sonic with his lighting powers but missed Sonic making him break the wall.

'Darn it!' Nightfire said.

Sonic ran into Aurora going into the wall. On the over side was the kitchen of the restaurant they were still in.

'Had enough?' Sonic asked Aurora. Aurora stayed on the ground in pain but Nightfire pushed Sonic to the ground with he's flames.

'Wait leave him!' Aurora said to Nightfire. 'Lets report to Saine'

As Knuckles and Tails wake up, they run into the battle.

'You want a piece of me-' Knuckles stopped as Aurora and Nightfire teleported away but was still fading.

'We will come back with more!' Aurora said to sonic and disappeared.

'What was that all about' Tails asked.

'I don't know… The purple guy called me cousin'

The three of them sighed. 'Lets go and have fun at the party'

* * *

Unfortunately it wasn't over. The new enemies will be coming back with an army taking over the world.

In the dark room where the green shady hedgehog was waiting.

'So you ignored Tim's orders, I said three days' He told Aurora.

'His stronger then we thought' Aurora explained. 'Saine'

Saine stood up with a excited face. 'I said three days'

'No we sho-'

'If your so eager to fight sonic, find the chaos emerald. You will get a great reward'

The both of them laughed. Will Sonic and his friends survive this impending doom or suffer the threat of our new enemies?

Next time: This Just Got Real


	3. Episode 3: This Just Got Real P1

Episode 3: This Just Got Real Part 1

Saine sat with Aurora and was so eager to talk him.

'We found it, the red animal has it!' Aurora explained.

'Perfect then we do this now, tell everyone that we rule this day!'

'Splendid! I will do so' Aurora ran out of the dark room and told everyone to join his impact on Sonic and his friends.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles decided to tell everyone about what happened with the fight and tell everyone at the party. Rouge had a huge brown double story house. It was something Sonic and Tails couldn't afford. As they opened the door, everyone looked at them admiring their looks and murmuring about them.

'Attention!' Sonic shouted. 'I need to speak'

'Hey look, Sonic has something to say' someone whispered.

'Go ahead Sonic' Rouge said.

'Alright thanks, new enemies have occurred and we need everyones help!' Sonic explained.

'Really? How strong can they be?' Shadow joined in.

'We need everyones strength and courage! Is everyone with me?'

'YEAH!' everyone cheered.

Suddenly, a ship came crashing down into the living room and everyone moved back.

'What the heck' Knuckles said.

A door opened from the ship, it was Aurora, Nightfire and some other people. It was weird how they had lots of hedgehogs in the team.

'Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Shadow shouted while Rouge got behind his back.

'No its okay Shadow. I got this' Sonic walked up Aurora. 'You're not getting the chaos emeralds!'

'No, we want the red echidna' Aurora pointed at Knuckles. Knuckles looked down at the ground then he just jumped at Aurora.

'You are not getting the emeralds' Knuckles fiercely said to Aurora's face. Aurora was mad at how Knuckles wouldn't listen to him but he chuckled.

'Very well, attack!' Aurora and his men came running to everyone in the room. Sonic spin dashed into a grey wolf who was charging at him. He had wings and red eyes and a grey hoodie. The wolf flew into Sonic and wind twirled him. Sonic stood up and speedy kicked him leaving him unconscious, most of the people who didn't know how to fight where hiding in rooms are behind tables or couches. Rouge was very disappointed that her house was getting destroyed. Shadow had gotten out a chaos emerald as he was facing an enemy and froze time and kept on bashing him. Shadow's enemy passed out and Shadow ran over to Sonic.

* * *

'Theres too many!' Shadow told him.

'What do you want me to do about it?'

'Chaos control! I will teleport everyone out of here' Shadow blurted out.

'Do you have your emerald?' Sonic asked.

Shadow took out his chaos emerald from his fur. 'Teleport everyone to Angel Island!' Sonic decided.

'But, they're going to follow us' Shadow said.

'I have an idea'

'Chaos… Control!' Everyone started fading away and Aurora started running for Sonic.

'They're escaping!' Aurora shouted. But he was too late.

* * *

Later in Angel Island…

As everyone appeared, Angel Island was dark and brooding during the night time. Some people thought it was scary how Angel Island was at night time, the animals would hunt over animals out of nowhere.

'Ugh, this place is creepy' A random person said.

Everyone followed Sonic as he ran into the altar to find all the chaos emeralds. 'Is everyone okay?' Sonic asked.

'What are we doing!' Amy asked.

'You will see' as Sonic found them, he gathered all the emeralds and ran again outside to the middle of the island. Sonic's plan was to split up all the emeralds so that no one with ever find them.

'Oh I see' Knuckles smoothly said.

Aurora and his crew came to the island as everyone was watching Sonic. 'Its over Sonic' Nightfire said. The wolf that Sonic fought was wounded with a couple of other men. Sonic laid his eyes on Aurora has he walked over to everyone else. Shadow tried stopping Aurora with Chaos Control but it didn't work.

'Unbearable!' Shadow said.

A yellow speedy fox ran over to the chaos emeralds and grabbed one. 'Sonic now!' Tails shouted. The yellow fox gave the green emerald to Aurora.

'Perfect!' Aurora told. Sonic ran around the emeralds and made a tornado making the emeralds fly in the air. 'Get the emeralds!' Aurora's crew ran over the all the people on the good alignment. Sonic kicked the emeralds all in different directions north, east, south and west and summoned a portal making three emeralds go inside. 'NO!' Aurora shouted.

'What are going to do now?' Sonic asked Aurora.

'Kai, send in … Mecha Sonic 1.0' Aurora commanded. A green eagle opened a hatch with a blue robot that looked like Sonic. It had blue spikes and red lighting eyes.

'Oh no' Shadow said. He sensed his power level which was very powerful. 'Run everyone!' Shadow ordered. Mecha Sonic hovered over to Shadow punching him over to the end of the island. Everyone started leaving expect Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Blaze.

'Shadow!' The five of them said. Silver and Blaze went charging for Mecha Sonic and Blaze axel jumped on Mecha Sonic but he didn't feel anything. Mecha Sonic super charged Blaze and knocked her out leaving Silver mad.

'Blaze no!' Silver shouted. Silver super speeded to Mecha Sonic and used his telekinesis and moved giants rocks from the giant island and released it on Mecha Sonic and it didn't leave a dent. He charged to Silver and choked Silver and threw him to the ground.

'Silver!' Espio shouted. Sonic ran over to Mecha Sonic but Mecha Sonic used a super sonic force with his leg and kicked Sonic digging him into the ground.

'Sonic no!' Knuckles shouted as he was fighting other enemies.

'There is too many!' Tails cried. Everyone notcied that the portal they opened was still opened.

'You iditots, get in the portal!' Nightfire said to his men.

'Yes!' They all chanted and jumped into the over world.

'No the emeralds!'

It looks like Sonic and his friends need a little help,

Find out next time on: This Just Got Real Part 2

Authors Note: Everyone, while the next episode is being released, I will need new characters, PM their personality, the way they look and their alignment. Remember be positive and leave some feed back :)


	4. Episode 4: This Just Got Real P2

Episode 5: The Champ Vs Evil Sonic

Authors Note: Sorry for the delays, keep up the support!

Sonic and Shadow where simultaneously falling into the deep midst of the ground. Shadow gripped onto Sonic and took him into a big hole on the sides of the gorge. Shadow puts Sonic down onto the ground and turned on a light. It Shadows little home. They where in he's living room, their were two over rooms, a bathroom and a bedroom. Sonic stood up and started admiring his home.

'Nice home' Sonic said politely.

'Yeah thanks' Shadow said. 'We need to think of a plan to eliminate these fiends'

Sonic and Shadow looked down and started thinking. 'I know!' Sonic said. 'We can fuse into one and take on Mecha Sonic' Shadow actually agreed with Sonic.

'Its not a bad idea' Shadow said. 'But we need the chaos emeralds'

'Dang it' Sonic tapped his foot in disappointment. 'Well then' Sonic dragged Shadow through the hole and ran up the gorge.

* * *

Spencer kept jerking Scourge in the stomach by punching him but Scourge didn't feel pain. Sonic made it up with Shadow.

'Relax' Sonic said.

'Sonic, wanna die brother?' he said.

'We are not brothers' Sonic said.

Scourge the hedgehog is the opposite of Sonic except that Sonic is a hero and Scourge is a villain and they are brothers (in the archie). 'How could you be working with Aurora now?'

Scourge chuckled. 'I'm in it for the evil fun'

Sonic rammed into Scourge and tackled him up in the air. Shadow came to help shadow pulled out a wave of energy and pushed it onto Scourge. He was wounded of course, Sonic and Shadow ran to Scourge from both sides but Scourge jumped in the air to avoid the clash. Spencer jumped into the air knocked Scourge into the sky, Spencer was very happy of his attack. Scourge super speeded into Spencer's chest making him bleed. Spencer didn't feel pain, his flesh went back on to the other parts of his body.

'Woah' The white tiger said. Scourge multiplied himself in three Scourges.

'Dang it' Shadow said.

'Try finding me now' One scourge said. Shadow pulverised one Scourge with an orbiting blue orb and Sonic ran into another one making them fade away. Scourge ran up a building making Spencer following him. Spencer threw his body up in the air with his legs and crashed Scourge inside a business building. The building was deserted and had business cases left on tables. Spencer stomp Scourge but missed due to Scourge's dashing away. Spencer got really mad so he turned into his secondary form which made him much stronger, an ultra form we should say. Scourge turned into a super hedgehog without any chaos emeralds. Scourge punched Spencer out of the building but Spencer ascended with his wings and kicked Scourge into the thin air through the floors of the building. Scourge orbited down from the sky and completely destroyed the building collapsing it. Shadow, Sonic, Mira the white tiger and Sank the green hedgehog. They all ran away from the building as it almost crushed them.

* * *

'What is going on in there!' Sank said.

Spencer stood up wounded as he waited to super heal but Scourge had disappeared from the fight making his fate unknown. Spencer crawled through broken chunks from the building and managed to make it out. Sonic and the others ran back to Spencer and were relieved that he is alive.

'Spencer you're alive!' Sonic said.

'I'm immortal… I cant die' Spencer explained.

'Say what now?!' Everyone said in unison except Shadow.

An explosion occurred from a far distance. It was Mecha Sonic starting his attack on Mobius.

'Oh no, Its Mecha Sonic!' Shadow said.

'We have to stop him' Sonic said. Shadow shook his head.

'No, we need more people' Shadow said.

'Like a team?' Sank asked.

'Yeah, I guess' Shadow replied.

'Off to find more people then!' Sonic said.

The gang headed off the town to find new members for the battle.

Next time: New People

Authors note: Want your own fictional character in this story? Well comment their statistics/characterisation. So far I have four people who have confirmed, tell me now before its too late. Your character has to be an animal like Sonic, e.g; centaur, hedgehog, fox etc


	5. Episode 5: The Champ Vs Evil Sonic

Episode 5: The Champ Vs Evil Sonic

Authors Note: Sorry for the delays, keep up the support!

Sonic and Shadow where simultaneously falling into the deep midst of the ground. Shadow gripped onto Sonic and took him into a big hole on the sides of the gorge. Shadow puts Sonic down onto the ground and turned on a light. It Shadows little home. They where in he's living room, their were two over rooms, a bathroom and a bedroom. Sonic stood up and started admiring his home.

'Nice home' Sonic said politely.

'Yeah thanks' Shadow said. 'We need to think of a plan to eliminate these fiends'

Sonic and Shadow looked down and started thinking. 'I know!' Sonic said. 'We can fuse into one and take on Mecha Sonic' Shadow actually agreed with Sonic.

'Its not a bad idea' Shadow said. 'But we need the chaos emeralds'

'Dang it' Sonic tapped his foot in disappointment. 'Well then' Sonic dragged Shadow through the hole and ran up the gorge.

* * *

Spencer kept jerking Scourge in the stomach by punching him but Scourge didn't feel pain. Sonic made it up with Shadow.

'Relax' Sonic said.

'Sonic, wanna die brother?' he said.

'We are not brothers' Sonic said.

Scourge the hedgehog is the opposite of Sonic except that Sonic is a hero and Scourge is a villain and they are brothers (in the archie). 'How could you be working with Aurora now?'

Scourge chuckled. 'I'm in it for the evil fun'

Sonic rammed into Scourge and tackled him up in the air. Shadow came to help shadow pulled out a wave of energy and pushed it onto Scourge. He was wounded of course, Sonic and Shadow ran to Scourge from both sides but Scourge jumped in the air to avoid the clash. Spencer jumped into the air knocked Scourge into the sky, Spencer was very happy of his attack. Scourge super speeded into Spencer's chest making him bleed. Spencer didn't feel pain, his flesh went back on to the other parts of his body.

'Woah' The white tiger said. Scourge multiplied himself in three Scourges.

'Dang it' Shadow said.

'Try finding me now' One scourge said. Shadow pulverised one Scourge with an orbiting blue orb and Sonic ran into another one making them fade away. Scourge ran up a building making Spencer following him. Spencer threw his body up in the air with his legs and crashed Scourge inside a business building. The building was deserted and had business cases left on tables. Spencer stomp Scourge but missed due to Scourge's dashing away. Spencer got really mad so he turned into his secondary form which made him much stronger, an ultra form we should say. Scourge turned into a super hedgehog without any chaos emeralds. Scourge punched Spencer out of the building but Spencer ascended with his wings and kicked Scourge into the thin air through the floors of the building. Scourge orbited down from the sky and completely destroyed the building collapsing it. Shadow, Sonic, Mira the white tiger and Sank the green hedgehog. They all ran away from the building as it almost crushed them.

* * *

'What is going on in there!' Sank said.

Spencer stood up wounded as he waited to super heal but Scourge had disappeared from the fight making his fate unknown. Spencer crawled through broken chunks from the building and managed to make it out. Sonic and the others ran back to Spencer and were relieved that he is alive.

'Spencer you're alive!' Sonic said.

'I'm immortal… I cant die' Spencer explained.

'Say what now?!' Everyone said in unison except Shadow.

An explosion occurred from a far distance. It was Mecha Sonic starting his attack on Mobius.

'Oh no, Its Mecha Sonic!' Shadow said.

'We have to stop him' Sonic said. Shadow shook his head.

'No, we need more people' Shadow said.

'Like a team?' Sank asked.

'Yeah, I guess' Shadow replied.

'Off to find more people then!' Sonic said.

The gang headed off the town to find new members for the battle.

Next time: New People

Authors note: Want your own fictional character in this story? Well comment their statistics/characterisation. So far I have four people who have confirmed, tell me now before its too late. Your character has to be an animal like Sonic, e.g; centaur, hedgehog, fox etc


	6. Episode 6: New People

Episode 6: New People

**Authors note:** **Any new characters in this story belong to other persons, do not distribute, and gladly I will be making up to 30 episodes and there will definitely be 6 seasons and more!**

In the other district they were Mobians who were still fleeing away from the war, a young Mobian named Jack was sitting alone on a broken wood log. Jack is a Mobian Rabbit and 140 cm tall which is taller than Sonic. He was sitting on his own because he thinking of how to destroy Mecha Sonic.

He is immortal and likes to be called Agent Vastus or Mister Conway. He has white fur with red streaks on his chest as a reminder of the long life he had for several years and counting along with green eyes that turns red when at night.

He can be a great friend but today he wasn't so great, a sarcastic one sometimes and very serious on his missions. Due to his immortality, he has lots of strength and has only lived for 15 years. He is inspired by Bishop from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 movie and a bit of Agent Coulson from the Marvel movies, although they have several differences with each other.

A olive creamed cheetah who was wearing blue short overalls came from the mob which was fleeing away from the battle and noticed Jack was sitting alone. She looked the other way so Jack hadn't had knew she was there. She didn't know Jack would be here and Jack starting taking a glimpse of her. Jack had took a glimpse of beauty and was left speechless. Her power was to move as fast as Sonic. Jack felt happy that the girl was here.

'Um… hi' Jack said. He started stuttering.

'Hi' She replied. 'You seem mad'

Jack had decided to ask questions. 'So, what are you doing here?'

'Well this will sound funny' The girl said.

'Hit me with your best shot' Jack smiled at her making her face red.

'I'm going back to save Mobius from the weird blue robot' The girl looked down to the ground. Jack stood up from the log.

'Are you crazy? Didn't you see the news, 5 people tried taking him on' Jack actually thought it was a good idea but he wanted her safe even he didn't know her. And then he sighed. He thought this is how he wouldn't approach a girl that he might've liked. 'My name is Jack' Jack offered his hand to the girl and she took it.

'I'm Mina' They both shocked their hands. Jack was thinking if he could have formed some sort of partnership with Mina. 'Look I know that we've just met but' There was a short pause.

'But what?' Jack hoped that Mina was asking him out.

'I think we should… be partners' Mina said, Jack turned around in disappointment. 'I know that we have just met' Jack decided to agree with the plan.

He nodded with happiness. 'Yeah, cool, alright. Lets do that'

Mina smiled. 'Come on then, lets go' Mina grabbed Jack's hands and pulled her to the abandoned district, where Sonic and the gang where.

'This is gonna suck' Jack said.

* * *

In another place in the abandoned district, two snakes where walking at the abandoned gas station. They wanted to defeat Mecha Sonic, so they can get the big ''cash prize''. The government had informed if anyone would beat the robot then they get one million dollars. It was crazy but these two wanted the money so bad.

The two snakes where Cloy and DedSick. Cloy wore blue cloths has his primary colour and his secondary colour was red. He had a red hoodie and had red and blue pupils. Cloy was smart but Dedsick wasn't. Cloy had the ability to freeze an enemy for a short while.

Dedsick had legally changed his name from Daryl. He thought Dedsick would be cool but really its embarrassing for Cloy. Dedsick wore a black and faded green coat and had a scythe for a weapon. Dedsick can anticipate an enemy just by looking at them but it only worked on warm blooded Mobians. He had black glasses and the badboy brand shoes.

They scavenged supplies from the gas station and decided to make a plan on how they would beat Mecha Sonic. Cloy finished drinking a soda drink and started thinking.

'This will be easy' Cloy was cocky, he was fast kid but not as fast as Sonic.

'We will jump him and destroy his robot limbs' Dedsick explained. Cloy and Dedsick high-fived each other. Suddenly a yellow star looking was orbiting the building. It was Scourge. 'Its a super! Hide in the building!' Cloy followed Dedsick into the gas station as Scourge landed.

'Dang, stupid chimps got to report to Aurora. But I am hungry' Scourge hovered into the building for food. Dedsick and Cloy watched Scourge has he scavenged for food that they took. 'No food, this is annoying' Scourge pushed a layer of empty can holders and saw Dedsick. Cloy backed away so he wouldn't be seen.

'Hello, nice spiky hair' Dedsick said tensely. He tried to turn him to stone but Scourge's super power was too powerful to take over.

'What do you think you're doing hiding from me?' Scourge barked at Dedsick.

'I was sleeping' Dedsick came up with an excuse.

'Alright then, My name is Scourge' Scourge smirked at Dedsick.

'Cool, my name is Dedsic-' Scourge made hand gestures and interrupted him.

'I don't care about your name' Dedsick hid the bag of supplies they took and its peeking out. Scourge looked at it and was mad that Dedsick took his food. Scourge put both of his hands out onto Dedsick's shoulders and dug his nails into them. Scourge gave Dedsick a mad look, a look as if he where to kill him. Cloy had to do something.

'Now Cloy' Dedsick gave Cloy a signal to freeze him. He blasted out ice from the palm of his hands but Scourge reflected it back Cloy freezing Cloy's fingers.

'How!' Cloy said. Scourge chuckled at the both of them.

'You fools, ice can't stop me' Scourge started to laugh. Scourge had held a bomb and set it to three minutes.

'What are you doing with that?' Dedsick said.

'Eliminating you of course' Scourge finished detonating the bomb and stunned Dedsick to keep him down. 'Farewell boys' Scourge walked away from the both of them. They kept struggling out of their cuffed danger.

'Cloy unfreeze your self out!' Dedsick said.

'I can't genius, where just gonna…' Cloy softly paused.

'Don't say it' The bomb beeped and is now on one minute. Scourge ascended away from the district.

* * *

Jack and Mina got to the front of the gas station. 'We should find something to eat' Mina said. 'Its been a long walk' Jack saw Dedsick and Cloy struggling from the bomb Scourge set up.

'Oh no!' Jack ran into the gas station.

'What is he up to?' Mina muttered. She followed Jack as he saw them helping Dedsick and Cloy. 'Oh my gosh' Jack broke the ice from Cloy, and Mina helped Dedsick from the ground. Dedsick started to have feelings for Mina because he thinks she is ''hot''.

'Wow' Dedsick said. 'I'm Dedsick'

'And we don't have much time Daryl…' Cloy joked making Dedsick mad.

'Alright lets leave!' Jack said. The four of them ran as fast as they can and the bomb hit zero. The explosion had pushed them away and they fell with a bumpy landing.

* * *

Sonic and his group had felt the explosion and saw a smoking cloud.

'Did you see that?' Sonic said.

'Find any survivors' Sank said. The gang ran through bushes and jumped over some trees to get across and find people. They arrived on a road and saw Cloy, Jack, Mina and Dedsick down to the ground. Jack was looking at Mina's bleeding leg which was very possible to get infected.

'Mina you're gonna be alright' Jack said.

'Uh guys, new people' Cloy said. Dedsick was really annoyed that he thought Scourge came back but really it was Sonic. 'Wait its you!' Cloy thought Scourge was Sonic. 'Except you're blue this time!'

'What are you talking about?' Sonic asked the two of them.

'Don't play dumb, you started the explosion. You were in your in your super form' Dedsick had more points but Shadow stopped him giving hand gestures.

'Hang on, what did his voice sound like?' Shadow asked him.

'Like this blue fella!' Cloy told Shadow directly which made him mad.

'Hey don't yell at me!' Shadow growled at Cloy. Cloy ignored him.

'You're not my mummy' Cloy said in a english accent and mocked Shadow.

'You take that back!' Shadow said. Shadow got ready for attack. Cloy stood up and jumped onto Shadow, they started tackling each other.

'Guys we got injured here!' Jack said. He was mad that everyone didn't notice Mina was bleeding and especially mad at Shadow and Cloy fighting. Mira ran over to Mina.

'Are you in medical school Mira?' Sank asked. Mira checked if Mina's leg is alright. Sank was actually impressed. Mira was Sank's love interest type.

'Yeah, I know what to do' Mira said. She had finished checking it. 'Nothing broken, nothing looks fractured. But I have to put bandages to stop the bleeding.

Mina was glad nothing bad had happened to her. 'Thank you so much'

'No problem' Mira smiled at Mina. Shadow and Cloy were still mad at each other.

'We have a problem here!' Cloy growled at everyone and he pointed at Sonic. Sonic was mad at how they thought Sonic was someone else.

'It was Scourge maybe' Shadow observed Sonic, he thought they had a very similar look. Cloy froze Shadow's leg. 'Hey what the heck is wrong with you!' Shadow yelled at Cloy so hard. 'Chaos control!' Shadow froze Cloy and mocked him. 'Idiot'

'Leave him alone' Dedsick commanded Shadow but Shadow ignored him.

'Shadow unfreeze him now' Sonic commanded. Shadow clicks his fingers and had unfreeze him. As Cloy came back and punched Shadow in the shoulder as hard as he can. Shadow actually felt pain and wanted to hurt Shadow so bad.

'Thats it' Shadow blasted out an orb and Cloy blasted out ice. They were clashing together in a skirmish, Shadow didn't want to show his true power. 'You asked for it!'

'Ask for what, hedgehog' Cloy intimidated Shadow.

'Thats it!' Shadow pushed a wave of energy onto Cloy's icy wave. Cloy started stumbling and tried his best but Shadow was stronger then him. Everyone thought Shadow and Cloy's fight was getting stupid so Dedsick rammed into Cloy and Sonic did the same to Shadow.

'Dedsick/Sonic!' Cloy and Shadow said in unison. Jack decided to settle in things.

'Stop fighting you two, there's a robot that has threatened to destroy Mobius and you two are fighting over this stupid business. Just get along, we should work as team. Try to keep the group together' Jack explained to everyone. The girls admired his speech and Spencer was proud of him.

'Whatever' Shadow and Cloy said in unison. 'What the?'

Suddenly, Tails had arrived from the sky with his flying Tornado with Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Espio.

'Are you with us?' Sonic asked everyone. Everyone had the choice to join Sonic and his friends but they were thinking. Everyone nodded. 'Then lets go!' Everyone cheered as Tails came down with his Tornado. He waved at everyone down at the ground.

'Sonic!' Tails yelled as loud as he can. Tails landed the plane an everyone ran to it.

'Theirs are flight' Jack told Mina. She nodded to show agreement. 'Lets go already guys!'

Shadow gave Cloy a bad look as he entered and decided to take a nap from the long day. Sonic sat outside of the plane and he was ready for airborne. He tapped on the windshield to check if he was ready. Tails started the Tornado plane and ascended into the sky. Shadow thought it would be a long trip especially with Cloy and his annoyance.

* * *

Later in Saine's HQ…

Saine stood up, he wore a black leather suit and had a skull on his pants. He was a hedgehog of course a black hedgehog. His plan was to take over the world but they're still problems he has to deal with. Tim came into his room in quite a hurry.

'Sir!' Tim said. Saine waited to what Tim had to say. 'It won't calm down' Tim was referring to Mecha Sonic. Saine was mad at how Mecha Sonic had a mind of his own but Saine had an Idea.

'Hmm… We just have to release it' Saine commanded. Tim was shocked at how Saine said that but he had to follow orders. 'Let it cause destruction then we eliminate it' Saine chuckled.

'Good idea sir!' Tim agreed with him. 'But is it necessary?'

Saine looked at Tim with a mad look. 'Don't you see? Once we put the nuclear bomb we will be the new G.U.N' It was shocking how Saine wanted to continue the legacy of Professor Robotnik. Tim emptied his mind and tried keeping his place as second in command. 'Now make sure, once you release Mecha Sonic, take him to Sonic's place and make sure they are gone forever!'

Tim left the office and Saine put his finger on a picture of Sonic and laughed, his infamous plan is going to get Sonic eliminated. Will Sonic and his friends stop this impending apocalypse.

Found out next time on: Our Favourite Guest

**Authors Note: I am disappointed how people don't follow this story, 300 views and no one is following… anyway I will be making a Sonic the Hedgehog: Zombie Apocalypse soon so follow for more info :).**


	7. Episode 7: Our Favourite Guest

Episode 7: Our Favourite Guest

Todays episode will start off with Jack, as the group came to Cream's home, he was feeling a little infamous so he decided to take a walk alone to ''do something''. Shadow and Cloy weren't doing good ever, they constantly kept fighting which was driving Sonic crazy. Cloy and Dedsick still thought Sonic was Scourge. Sonic decided to rest from all the trouble they had been through and Shadow had rested to. Cloy was so mad he even thought of ditching the group with Dedsick but it was a bad idea. Cloy stood in the hallway near the kitchen watching as Shadow rested. He thought it would've been funny if he froze him but Dedsick thought it was a bad idea. Tails was cleaning his Tornado and talked to Spencer while doing it about how they were going to beat Mecha Sonic.

On Jack's walk, he only moved around the neighbourhood and saw someone getting beaten up and ignored it. He saw a blue light coming from the sky and watched it come down to him, it was Mecha Sonic! As he orbited, its light sequences turned on and stood up from the ground he was dug into. He faced Jack with an evil look, Jack was really frightened how Mecha Sonic actually came to his location.

'Not now!' Jack tried running back to the house but Mecha Sonic pulled his black jacket and lifted his full body up.

'Where… is… Sonic' Mecha Sonic commanded.

'You mean the blue headed hedgehog, he isn't here, everyone is not here!' Mecha Sonic look at the house and activated X-ray vision mode and saw Sonic.

'Perfect' Mecha Sonic hovered to the house but Jack ran back to him a threw him back. Mecha Sonic was influenced by his behaviour. 'Get… out… of… my… way' Mecha Sonic punched Jack into the sky but Jack came back down and pushed a wave of energy with his bare fist. For a rabbit, Jack can target he's enemies very quickly. Mecha Sonic had a dent on the back of his metalware. Mecha Sonic aimed his rocket missile at Jack. 'Now… this… is… a… very… dangerous… weapon' Jack ignored his warning and rammed into Mecha Sonic and disabled his rocket system. 'What… have… you… done'

'A good thing' Mecha Sonic had got he's servers back and pushed Jack with a wave of wind 5000 kilometres from here.

'Imbecile' Mecha Sonic walked slowly to Creams home.

In the meantime, everyone was eating dinner on the table and Shadow and Cloy had to sit next to each other. 'Great' Cloy muttered.

'You better shut up' Shadow had warned him. Cloy stopped eating his pasta and stood up the table.

'Where is Jack?' Sonic asked everyone but they all ignored as of for Cloy and Shadow.

'If you don't shut up I will freeze you one day and make sure you suffer from hypothermia. Shadow chuckled.

'Be mature boys' Knuckles told them.

'Good thing I'm immortal' Shadow said quietly. Cloy turned around got his hands a position and tried to freeze Shadow once again but Mecha Sonic broke in from the roof and broke the house. Cream was shocked with his action.

'Why!' Cream cried and Amy tried comforting her. Spencer had a flower and gave to Cream.

'Well then, its time I guess. I can't believe I'm going to do this' Cloy said.

'What now' Shadow groaned. Cloy started glowing and grabbed Shadow's shoulder and fused with him.

'What the heck!' Shadow said.

'I know but it was the only way' Cloy said. 'We are Cloydow'

Cloydow rammed Mecha Sonic's stomach outside of the home and dragged him into the ground. As they continuously went through the ground, Mecha Sonic blasted Cloydow back onto the crust of the Earth. He punched Cloydow making him quiver into the air. Cloy blasted like a rocked onto Mecha Sonic and made a massive explosion. Mecha Sonic went back up quicker the Cloydow and chocked him.

'Any last words' Mecha Sonic aimed his arm gun at Cloydow's face. Cloy and Shadow sensed that this gun was not normal, it was a death gun. No immortal can handle its gunpowder.

Next time: A Plan


	8. Episode 8: A Plan

Episode 8: A Plan

**Authors Note: I haven't been posting in a while coz of my wifi, enjoy this episode XD and I'm sorry**

A red light came from the sky and broke Mecha Sonic into two pieces. It was Eggman in he's egg-mobile. As Eggman crushed Mecha Sonic into two, Cloy and Shadow manifested into two again making Shadow unpleasant and Cloy speechless. Everyone from the house came over and saw Mecha Sonics bolts and Eggman.

'Principle Eggman!' Everyone said at the same time. Eggman stood up from the wreckage and felt like a hero.

'Stunk Cabbage…' Spencer said. Eggman raised he's eyebrows at Spencer with a angry look.

'I hired you as the drama teacher because you are funny, don't ruin your chances' Eggman threatened him.

'Ugh, you imbecile! Why did we have to fuse like that? Shadow punched Cloy's shoulder.

'Its part of my powers. When I channel emotions with someone, I start to fuse with them. If the emotions got too high or too low it would happen' Cloy explained.

'Fine then…' Shadow grieved in disappointment.

'Why are you here?' Sonic asked Eggman.

'Because I came to help, I know Saine's plans!' Eggman exclaimed to everyone. Everyone murmured about who Saine was.

'Who is Saine?' Tails asked.

'An evil mastermind who wants to wipe out this world and everyone in it! He claiming to be the new G.U.N!' Eggman told. Shadow gasped and thought about Eggman's; grandfather's; daughter: Maria.

'How do you know all of this?' Shadow growled at Eggman's face.

'I hacked into Saine's Head Quarters and access its audio input'

'I stopped listening at Head Quarters' Sonic joked.

'Its simple we just walk into Saine's HQ, take out him and well we are done!' Knuckles explained.

'Thats not a good idea' Eggman told Knuckles and everyone shook their heads in disappointment.

'We have to sneak in Saine's HQ'

Shadow decided to step in the chat. 'Knuckles is right, we should just fight to the death if we have to!' Shadow said. But Eggman thought he's plan was a better idea.

'Let's just go with Eggman's plan' Tails suggested.

'Fine' Shadow agreed.

'So when do we infiltrate this ''Saine's'' HQ?' Sonic asked.

'Now!' Eggman ordered.

'Why now, how about tomorrow?' Amy suggested.

'I can only help you now because he is going to do something so bad, I cannot explain so are you with me everyone?' Eggman put his hand down for agreement. Everyone laid their hands to show the sign of saying yes. 'Alright then let's go to he's HQ'

* * *

Amy, Rouge, Cream, Chao, Sank, Mina and Mira decided to stay home and fix the place. On the top building of Saine's HQ, Jack and Cloy were waiting from for the signal so they could break in silently. Jack had a laser pen that can break through any substance. Cloy held a walkie-talkie and decided to chat with Sonic and Shadow.

'Are you guys ready?' Cloy asked Shadow. Sonic and Shadow were crawling into air vents to find the building control centre.

'Hang on Senior Sliver' Shadow obliged.

'Guys!' Jack and Sonic said in unison. 'We are waiting for Silver and Knuckles to shine a light at the vent so we can know if the room is clear!' Sonic told Cloy.

'Well fine. Whats Tails, Dedsick and Espio doing?' Cloy asked.

'They will attack the guards' Shadow told. Silver shined a bright torch light and Shadow kicked open the vent and came across Espio, Dedsick and Tails.

'Hey guys' Sonic said.

Jack and Cloy came down from the roof onto the floor the team was on. 'Okay, into Saine's office' Jack leaded the boys as suddenly a team came from the emergency exit, it was Aurora's group! Scourge, Nightfire and five other men encountered them.

'You!' Aurora had growled at Sonic. 'Our destruction is gone! Saine hates it when he's plans go wrong!' Aurora referred to Mecha Sonic. 'And its great that you're here' He began to chuckle. 'Nightfire call in Saine to come in here' Nightfire ran to Saine's office door.

'That's it?' Shadow said. 'All you did was bring in eight men…' Shadow had a sly face.

'What are you on about' Sonic asked Shadow. Spencer came through the window and whacked away three enemies out of the building from Eggman's Egg-mobile.

'Nice Spencer!' Silver said.

'Attack!' Aurora commanded. Sonic ran into Aurora and dashed into his gut but Scourge pushed Sonic away making Shadow kick Scourge up onto the roof. Espio turned invisible and attacked an enemy from behind and making him lose. Cloy and Dedsick paused two men leaving Aurora and Scourge outnumbered. They both looked at each other and hovered into the air. Aurora's electrical power and caused an electrical cycle and fused together as Scurora. Scurora had beaten Silver down into the ground and summoned an electric surge. Shadow froze time but Scurora was so fast he had threw Espio as he found him with his super vision.

'Oh no!' Espio had said. Scurora had the ability to copy a foe's special move and he copied Espio's invisibility, Shadows chaos control and Cloy and Dedsick's Medusa ability. Spencer had uppercut Scurora but they had felt no pain and paralysed Spencer. Sonic and Jack were the only people left. They moved back as Scurora hovered slowly to them.

'Sooner or later, Saine will be coming in this room. Its a big building, it could take him hours to come here' They held the Immortal gun at Jack. 'Prepare for your last moment, bunny rabbit'

Will Jack survive the gunpowder of the immortal gun? Will someone help? Lets just say the next Episode will be deadly.

Next time: Betrayal Has Helped Us


	9. Episode 9: Betrayal Has Helped Us

Episode 9: Betrayal Has Helped Us

'Sooner or later, Saine will be coming in this room. Its a big building, it could take him hours to come here' They held the Immortal gun at Jack. 'Prepare for your last moment, bunny rabbit'

Tim came from behind Scurora's back and ripped the two of them apart from each other. He took the gun Aurora had held and threw it away. 'Thats enough' Aurora disliked Tim's actions so he nudged him in his stomach. Tim froze Aurora and left Scourge scared and idiotic.

'Saine will kill you!' Scourge told him.

'I don't care' Tim said with a deep voice. He froze him with his bare hands and looked at Sonic and Jack. He walked over to Jack and offered him a lift with his hand.

'No thanks' Jack had told him. Jack got up by himself in a funny way, Sonic speeded his way on his feet. 'Why are you helping us…' Jack asked temptingly.

'Saine's plan is cruel, I came to help' Tim told them.

'Well, thanks…' Sonic sarcastically.

'Are you guys ready?'

'Yeah, I guess' Jack said to finally get over with it.

'Alright, but first lets help these guys' They looked at Sonic's team which were mumbling. 'Get up guys' Sonic said.

They all got up weakened and they weren't ready for anything. 'Can it wait?' Tails asked.

'Yeah I'm pooped' Dedsick said.

'Saine is outnumbered, lets go' Tim said.

Saine was running down the stairs to save most of his strength. 'Where is that idiot' Saine referred to Tim. He was mad he started hovering down the stairs and heard the gang talking and then he started hiding behind a wall.

'Once we Incapacitate Saine, we must tell the authorities of his doings' Tim said.

'I don't think so!' Saine popped out and chuckled.

'Saine!' The gang said. Shadow's face was stunningly surprised.

'His energy! It's over the maxed limit. This guy is crazy' Shadow told Sonic.

'What do you want!' Sonic asked Saine.

'Well, I was going to use Mecha Sonic to wipe out every Mobian but all of you, destroyed him.' Saine explained.

'Courtesy of Eggman that is' Jack had said.

'I don't care! My new plan is to duplicate Sonic's DNA into my new subjects that I have made' Saine continued.

'What?' Tim said. 'You didn't tell me this!'

'Why should I. You are not important to me and you have betrayed me' Saine flew high into the air and descended at one point. He opened doors with the force of his hands and released eight foes. 'Eight of my subjects wan't to destroy you'

Everyone got into their battle positions and the subjects started attacking. Shadow went for Saine but one subject grabbed him down onto the field. Espio turned invisible, he was wall running to Saine and kicked him from his ascension but Saine grabbed Espio's legs and threw him right through the roof. Spencer came out of nowhere and uppercutted a subject out of the window. He turned into his super form and went hellfire on everything. Everyone was watching he's rage and he had managed to wipe out all the foes. He then ascended to Saine and tried to grab he's clothing but he's hands went through.

'What?' Spencer said.

'You silly chimp' Saine elbowed Spencer in the gut making him spew and fall down, but he didn't give up. He flew with his wings back to Saine but it was no use, he kept on going through Saine but Spencer got tired. Saine laughed at Spencer.

'Fight like a real man!' Shadow said.

'Okay then' Saine respond and started powering up.

'What have you done!' Tim said to Shadow.

'He is a wimp, he is cheating' Shadow told him in a direct form.

'He has three forms' Tim continued.

'What!' Everyone said but Tim.

'Right now, he is turning into Super Saine' Tim finished.

'Shadow, do you have any Chaos Emeralds?' Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow grabbed a red gem and a yellow gem. 'Does anyone have anymore?'

'I managed to grab one off Scourge and Aurora' Cloy told Sonic. He had three gems making five all together.

'I have this' Tim gave in a blue and black gems.

'Perfect' Sonic said. The emeralds started glowing, next they hovered into the air. 'Who can transform into a super form?' Jack came near the emeralds but not Cloy and Dedsick. Knuckles and Tails couldn't bear the power of the emeralds and also Espio. Which leaves Sonic, Shadow, Jack and Silver. The four of them put their hands over the emeralds and started turning yellow. Spencer didn't need to do this action because he had another way of doing his super form.

'Haha all together, your forms are as strong as me' Saine said.

'Who wants to go first?' Sonic said.

'I guess I will…' Shadow volunteered.

'Okay good luck!.' The three of them said.

'As for you' Shadow forced a powerful laser blast and Saine dodged it.

* * *

On the ground level, Eggman had the idea of putting a live camera and showing the world who Saine was. He wanted the authorities to catch him and put him in the new Prison Island. The new one was destructed when Sonic was imprisoned and wanted to escape and the new one was made but the Mobius Government and built for actual prisoners.

'All right now! Lets expose Saine' Eggman flew in his Egg-mobile and made the camera stick onto it. He flew on the level where the gang were fighting. As the camera streamed, it has picked up a few viewers around Mobius. On the news, on peoples television. The government picked up the location of Saine's HQ and started sending in men to the HQ. 'You are under arrest Saine' Eggman watched the clash as government helicopters starting coming.

Shadow rapidly punched Saine into the gut. Saine kicked Shadow out of the way making him lose he's balance but Shadow came back stable. 'Chaos control' Shadow froze time and blasted Saine, kicked him rapidly and punched him and released time. Saine was mad at Shadow so he grabbed his hair and kept rotating him in the air, he released him. Shadow was weakened from Saine's attack so he decided to give him a big finish.

'Uh is he okay' Tim asked Sonic.

'He is fine'

Shadow forced an enormous wave of energy onto Saine and blasted out energy. Saine had to be weakened from Shadows anger. When the smoke cleared, Saine was still ascending into the air.

'What!' Everyone said.

'Goodbye furry hedgehog' Saine whacked Shadow with his bare hands and left a mark on Shadow's face leaving a mark. Shadow was eliminated by Saine. Sonic flew to Shadow and grabbed his waist and brought him back to the gang.

'He need's healing' Sonic told the gang.

'Don't worry' Tim had healed Shadow with his aid power. Shadow opened he's eyes.

'Sonic… I didn't beat him…' Shadow told Sonic.

'Just rest we will take care of him' Sonic told him.

'That hedgehog was pretty strong, I'm beat' Saine said. Saine had gotten more energy and he started turning bluish-blackish. His eyes were red and had a metal horn on top.

'Oh no this is his dark form, Dark Saine we should call him' Tim explained.

'Ha, don't worry. Spencer and I will take care of him' Silver told Tim. Spencer and Silver flew to Saine and he flew to them.

With Shadow gone the team might be a little rusty, will Spencer and Silver be eliminated?

Next time: Silver and Spencer Vs Saine


	10. Episode 10: Silver and Spencer Vs Saine

Episode 10: Silver and Spencer Vs Saine

Spencer pushed Silver out of the way and turned into a super strong form. He punched Saine into the air and hovered so fast back to him. With his big bulky hands, he rapidly punched Saine so hard making Saine weak but Saine used his horn and dash through Spencer's gut. Spencer quickly fast healed and upgraded his power to Super Spencer times nine. Spencer stomped Saine into the ground but Saine impaled Spencer's foot but in the situation, he didn't get hurt. Spencer grabbed Saine and finally decided to talk.

'Your tactics are faulty, you should surrender yourself to the authorities' Spencer told him. Saine chuckled and twirled off from Spencer's grip.

To finalise the battle, well as Saine thought. Saine blasted paralysing energy onto Spencer making smoke flow into the air. Spencer was still standing. Saine was very surprised how Spencer survived the strongest move he had ever done in this form.

'You're undermining me!' Saine growled at Spencer in a cynical, deceptive and misleading way making Spencer angry. Spencer decided to finish him off, so he lifted his arm into the air to he can dig him into the ground. Just as he was about to finish him, he put his hand down but Saine grabbed it and broke it.

'Argh, these old bones!' Spencer was screaming like the monkey he was.

'Now, I will eliminate you' Saine said. Saine was getting ready to do he's blast on Spencer but Silver swooped into Saine and grabbed his waist. Silver was struggling with his grip with gave Saine the apprehension to release and kick him out of the way. Saine laughed has Silver only did that one move but was impressed with Spencer's strength.

Saine ran into Spencer with his horn out and ready to stab. Spencer tried grabbing Saine but he dodge Spencer's hands and stabbed him. He ran into him numerous amounts of times and then ripped Spencer's body into millions of pieces. Spencer's body tried resurrecting and coming back together but Saine kicked all of them away from each other.

'Who is next?' Saine asked the group. Sonic and Jack blasted orbs at Saine but of course with Saine's super agility he had avoided it. Saine had stop for a second, he started channeling energy so he upgrade himself to his final form, Dark Saine.

'Guys, this is Saine's final form, Dark Saine' Tim explained. But then everyone realised that Tim said that Saine had three forms.

'But you said he had three forms!' Shadow correct Tim.

'His form we first saw him was his first form' Tim re-corrected himself.

'Then just say that!' Sonic was fighting Saine in the sky and Jack was getting Saine from behind.

Suddenly, a huge chunk of the roof came off by a hook line connected to a helicopter. It was the authorities who came.

'It appears that three hedgehogs are fighting to the death and they all need to be taken away into custody because of all the destruction they're making' A news reporter said from the helicopter. 'Oh my, it appears to be our hero Sonic The Hedgehog but who are the other men fighting'

Saine ascended onto a helicopter and kicked it into the air. Sonic quickly speeded to the helicopter but Saine kicked him into a wall. Jack jumped from wall to wall and eventually made it into the sky, he dashed to the helicopter and used his strength to stop the falling helicopter.

'You are safe now' Jack told the people in the helicopter.

'Argh… This is not going as planned' Saine yelled.

'What do you mean?' Sonic asked.

'I will destroy this universe if I have to!' Saine ascended so fast no one could see him. Sonic followed him and eventually made it into space. As Saine left Spencer started coming back together.

'What did I miss' Spencer said. Jack needed to follow the two of them so he jumped onto Spencer's back.

'Follow those two!' Jack commanded. Spencer flew into the air with Jack onto his back. The helicopters couldn't survive the air from the space so they would watch with binoculars.

'It looks like this battle will continue in the dark abyss of space' A news reporter said.

'Good luck Sonic' Everyone watching the T.V had said.

In space, Saine was admiring the round circumference of Earth but then he thought to make it better he had to destroy it by going to blast out a huge explosion of power onto just like how Mecha Sonic did. 'Ok let's end all this' Saine announced.

'No!' Sonic told Saine. Sonic had only two hours of air to breathe from the power of his super form. Spencer came up with Jack to help Sonic.

'Sonic, I will destroy you first!' Saine lurched a power of energy onto Sonic, Jack and Spencer did the same. Saine's power was pushing waves on the three of them making them stumble. Saine chuckled. 'Accept the defeat' Saine told them.

Will Sonic, Jack and Spencer survive the final clash with Saine?

Next time: The Final Battle Part 1


	11. Episode 11: The Final Battle P1

Episode 11: The Final Battle Part 1

Saine blasted off Sonic's balance but Spencer had punched Saine from behind making him fly but then he orbited back to Spencer and kicked his head down. Jack pulled Saine into a moon rock and making him crash into it. Saine got our a kicked Sonic in the face with both of his legs. Saine's strength was boasting into the strongest being in the world. Spencer threw Saine to the Sun making his power level drop.

Down on Mobius, everyone could see lights blasting everywhere into the sky. In Cream's home, they were watching the fight they had zoomed in the sky and saw that Sonic was struggling.

'Come on Sonic' Amy said.

'Don't worry guys, they will beat Saine' Sank told everyone in hope of luck.

As Saine passed the Sun a lurched back to Spencer giving him a rapid strong punches. Sonic was boasting over to Saine but couldn't handle the heat of the sun. Jack grabbed Saine from behind and scratched him with his sharp rabbit claws in the back making Saine scream. Jack had revealed Saine's weak spot which was his upper backbone. Jack kicked the weak spot and Saine had to carry his body away from the field to heal himself.

He finally gave in all his energy and dashed all the way to Spencer and carried him with all his strength and released him into the Earth. Suddenly a red light came from Earth, it stopped Spencer's fall. It was Shadow!

'Shadow, you're here!' Sonic said.

'We don't have time, we don't have much air. Follow my lead' Shadow ordered Sonic.

Shadow blasted a huge laser at Saine making him lose his balance but Saine had managed to survive and did the same to Sonic and Shadow. Jack and Spencer put both of their hands in the blast making it stronger but Saine was still beating them. Saine's laser blast came closer to the heroes but they all made the bast go back into the middle.

But then Sonic had revealed consciousness of everyone who believed in him. Blaze and Silver had appeared. 'What are you two doing here?' Sonic asked.

'Just fight' Silver told him. They both put their hands onto his back. And then more and more people he knew came, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Chao, Sank, Mina, Mira, Big the Cat, Espio, Cloy and Dedsick had came did the same. Even Eggman.

'You guys ready?' Sonic told everyone.

In unison, everyone said 'Yeah!'

'Let's finish this!' Silver said.

Saine was laughing so hard. 'Do you really think you can beat me?'

'We can Saine. And with all your terror and dispute behaviour, we will finish this in style' Amy Rose added.

'Go go!' Spencer commanded.

The heroes blasted their laser onto Saine which he couldn't be seen.

Did Saine survive? Can Sonic and his friends really beat Saine in this position.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that this was too short, the reason why is because of I don't want spoilers shown in this chapter. Signing off…**

Next time: The Final Battle Part 2


	12. Episode 12: The Final Battle P2

Episode 12: The Final Battle Part 2

The heroes blasted their laser onto Saine which he couldn't be seen. Saine's shadow appeared and mist finally cleared. Saine was wounded, weak and wanted to surrender. But he didn't quit. Before he would be terminated he was going to destroy Mobius. He descended down onto Earth but Sonic grabbed onto him but they didn't realise they would catch fire. Sonic was burning and Saine started fading away.

'This isn't the end' Unfortunately it was Saine's final words. He faded away into dust. Sonic rested but he was still falling. Spencer flew under him and caught him and Sonic stopped burning from the wind.

'Congrats Sonikuu, I give you all my condolences' Spencer told him.

Shadow and Jack came down in a formal way. 'Is he alright?' Shadow asked.

'Yeah just dazed' Spencer told him.

* * *

3 Hours Later

Everyone was at Cream's home having a celebration for the victory. They all sat in the dining room on the dining table and they all decided to make a toast.

'Congratulations Sonic!' Everyone cheered for Sonic.

'Thanks guys. Now let's have fun!' Sonic ordered everyone.

Today they had Rouge's real party at Cream's home. Everyone was drinking soda or lemonade, some people played ping-pong or foosball and others were just talking. Shadow wanted to talk to Sonic outside about something outside of the house.

It was midday and it had a dismal weather of 21 degrees. Summer was almost ending and it was going to be winter in thirty days.

'What is it?' Sonic had never had to talk to Shadow in a private moment like this.

'These couple of days, I've been thinking' Shadow told him.

'That what?'

'I will never let anyone get in your way as rivals. I have to deal with Cloy now…'

'Sure, to being rivals?' Sonic put his hands down. 'Don't leave me hanging'

'Sure' Shadow did so and the door opened, it was Cloy.

'How is my new rival?' Cloy said to him. 'Come on inside and party!'

Shadow chuckled and for once agreed with him. 'Yeah alright-' Cloy threw a water balloon that was at the back of his hand. 'Oh you're gonna pay!' Shadow ran for Cloy as he ran inside the house.

'Ha, wait for me!' Sonic dashed into Cream's home.

Well thats the story with Sonic and his friends, he met new people along the way foes and enemies and defeated some too. But it wasn't over… An old man who was smart and more slim was watching Sonic and Shadow. He didn't just watch them, he watched everyone in Mobius.

'Finally more data' The old man said.

* * *

Later on, he went over to his laboratory to extract the normal ''data'' that he called into his scientific experiments. He wore his lab coat which had a name tag saying, Dr. Ian Gero, His experiment was to make androids. He made seven of them but one of them had failed with the data. The failed one had a blank personality and no order whatsoever. He called it; well her to her feminine appearance, Yuki. He made his other ones to transfer to Mobius High and then learn more from school to destroy the world.

'Perfect, they are ready!'

TO BE CONTINUED IN 'SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEASON TWO: ANDROID ATTACK

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story and all the support you have put into it! I can tell you the next season will be released next week or two and I'm working on a story called 'Sonic The Hedgehog: Secret Agent Facility' which will be released next month and I'm putting Own Character entries so PM you're character's characterisation and status etc. And I like to personally thank werewolf99 for all the feedback he/she has made and support. Signing off now. **


End file.
